Fluid injectors, such as oil injectors, are used in various applications for injecting a fluid towards a targeted area. For instance, in some cases, an engine can be lubricated by an oil injector that injects oil into a chamber.
For purposes of quality control, such fluid injectors are often tested during production in order to ensure their accuracy such that, in use, the area targeted by the injector will receive an adequate amount of fluid. To that end, injectors are typically tested by injecting fluid towards a target and visually gauging if the fluid has hit the intended target. However, due to its visual nature, such a testing process cannot accurately ascertain the proportion of fluid hitting the intended target.
There is therefore a desire for a fluid injector testing system that can overcome at least in part this drawback.